


Enough

by gracerene



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Bottom Draco, Bottom Draco Fest, Community: bottom_draco, Cross-Generation Relationship, Drunk Sex, M/M, POV Sirius Black, Post-Hogwarts, Sirius Black Lives, Top Sirius Black, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 16:43:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11085702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/pseuds/gracerene
Summary: Written for the prompt:Draco only shows up on his doorstep when he's drunk. Sirius is tired of it.





	Enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Icicle33 (Icicle)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icicle/gifts).



> As much as I adore me some Draco/Harry, I figured this lovely comment fest could use some non-Drarry fills. Thanks to icicle33 for leaving [this inspiring prompt](http://bottom-draco.livejournal.com/1579541.html?thread=8788501#t8788501)!
> 
> Written for the 2017 [bottom_draco](http://bottom-draco.livejournal.com/) mini comment fest on livejournal.
> 
> Unbeta'd

Sirius hated that his body lit up with pleasure when he saw who was standing on his doorstep. Especially because it was nearly midnight, and even from more than a foot away, Sirius could smell the faint and familiar scent of Firewhisky. Draco had been drinking again. Sirius wasn't surprised. Draco only ever showed up on Sirius's doorstep when he was drunk.

Sirius scowled. "What do you want?"

Draco swayed slightly, his pretty mouth pulling into a small frown. "I'm here to see you, obviously."

"I'm busy."

Draco laughed, a surprisingly bright, merry sound that made Sirius's heart thump entirely against his will. He was so taken aback by the unexpected laughter, that Draco managed to push his way past Sirius and inside the house with no resistance.

"No you're not, Sirius, not yet at least," Draco said with entirely too much confidence. He plastered himself along Sirius's front, winding his arms around Sirius's neck. "But fucking me through the mattress should be enough to occupy you for the next few hours at least."

Sirius kicked his door closed, a small knot of bitterness lodging in his stomach even as his cock twitched, both at Draco's proximity and his delightful suggestion. Draco was right, Sirius wasn't busy, but he was damned sick and tired of this same old song and dance. 

"And if I told you I had somebody upstairs waiting for me to get back to them?"

Draco's arms dropped from Sirius's neck as his expression grew fierce and his eyes hard. "Do you? Is it Potter? I knew you were too close, and the way he's always around, hanging off your every word like some pathetic—"

Sirius's blood boiled, and he backed Draco into one of the walls. "Don't you talk about Harry like that. Besides, how would you even know he's always around? It's not like you ever come around in the daylight."

"The _Prophet_ takes enough cosy photos of the two of you that I might as well be right there," Draco sneered. "Are you this protective of all the boys you stick your cock into, or is it just for the _Chosen One_?"

"Stop being such a petty shit, Draco. I'm not fucking Harry. He's my godson for Merlin's sake!"

"And I'm your cousin," Draco spat. "Don't pretend you're suddenly some bastion of morality." 

Draco was always lovely, but anger made him exquisite: his pale skin flushed a rosy pink, fine blond hair askew, and those molten mercury eyes spitting fire. Draco's reaction to Sirius's claim proved something that Sirius had long been wanting to confirm: Draco cared for him. He'd wanted to believe it when Draco continued to return to his doorstep week after week, begging for more, but it was hardly proof positive of deeper feelings. Draco never came during the daylight, and he never came sober, and Sirius was getting too old to be playing these kinds of games. He liked Draco, liked his fire and his temper, liked the vulnerability and surprising gentleness he would often reveal when they lay together and talked in the aftermath of their liaisons. And the sex. Merlin's _beard_ the sex was incredible. Admittedly, Sirius hadn't had many partners since escaping from Azkaban, but he'd had enough to know that he and Draco had some serious chemistry. Sirius had been a bit put off by Draco's youth (among other things) the first time they'd had sex, after running into one another at a nearby club, but there were some serious advantages to taking up with a younger lover, and Sirius was quite keen to explore them all. If only Draco would give them a chance.

"I'm not fucking Harry," Sirius repeated firmly. "I'm not fucking anybody but you."

"Oh." Draco must have believed him, because his expression twisted into something vulnerable as he blinked up at Sirius. "Me neither."

Ridiculously, Sirius's heart lept. He'd hoped as much, but he hadn't been sure. Sirius reached up to cup Draco's face, running his thumb along the plush curve of his lower lip.

"I'm not going to keep doing this, Draco. I like you, but I don't like the games."

Draco's eyes flashed for a moment, as if he was gearing up for an argument, but then he seemed to deflate, before sagging against the wall. "I'm not—I'm not trying to play games. I'm just…"

"Scared?"

"No," Draco said heatedly, some of that lovely fire coming back into his face. "Not _scared_. Realistic. Look at us. We're too different, there's too much against us. We'd never make it."

"Then why do you keep coming back?"

Draco smiled ruefully. "I tried to stay away. Turns out my resolve weakens whenever I drink. Somehow, I always manage to forget all the reasons why this is a bad idea. All I can focus on is how much I want you."

Sirius wanted Draco, too. Their bodies were still pressed together from when Sirius had pinned Draco against the wall, and Sirius's body was starting to take a very clear and obvious interest in that fact. Draco arched against him, grinding their lower halves together and showing Sirius that he wasn't the only one affected.

"Draco," Sirius growled, unsure if he was warning him to stop or encouraging him to continue.

Draco's mouth twitched into a wicked smile as he took hold of his wand. A moment later, he was naked, miles of smooth, pale skin on display. Sirius's mouth watered.

"I think you should fuck me now," Draco said as he leaned in close, his mouth hovering near Sirius's. 

"Oh? Right here in the hallway?"

Draco nodded, eyes already glassy with lust. He wriggled, somehow managing to turn and face the wall. His pert arse slotted perfectly against Sirius's groin, the ridge of Sirius's cloth-covered cock prodding between round cheeks. Sirius moaned, and Draco shuddered. 

"Yeah, yes, just like this. Want your cock in me. It's all I've been able to think about."

Sirius didn't need to be asked twice. He shoved down his pyjama pants and conjured up a handful of lube. He slicked up his dick with one hand while he prodded Draco's arse with the other, unsurprised when he found Draco loose and wet for him. 

"You know," Sirius said conversationally, as he began to ease his cock into Draco's tight hole. "If you didn't wait so long to come to me, you wouldn't always be so desperate for it." Draco whined and tried to hitch his hips and take Sirius in faster, but Sirius held him down, making Draco take what Sirius gave him. "I'd be able to take my time with you, spend hours opening you up with my mouth and fingers before I finally split you open on my cock." He finally settled all the way inside, panting into Draco's neck as Draco shuddered beneath him. "You'd like that, wouldn't you Draco?" Draco didn't answer, just continued to tremble and gasp. Sirius humped into him, shallow and hard, and Draco mewled. " _Wouldn't_ you, Draco?"

Draco nodded furiously, grey eyes peeking back at Sirius with open want and desire. "Yeah, yeah, I would."

Sirius nodded, satisfied, and began to move with deep, hard thrusts that had Draco squealing and begging for more. Sweat gathered on Sirius's skin, causing his shirt to stick in places, but Sirius couldn't be bothered, not when pleasure was starting to take over every one of his senses.

Sirius fucked Draco hard and fast until he could feel his climax approaching. Draco's own cock was hard and leaking, and Sirius reached down to wrap a hand around the heated length. 

"Next time, we're going on a date," Sirius murmured into Draco's ear. He wasn't asking.

Draco cried out as Sirius began to pump his fist, and a moment later his body arched into a bow as he came onto the wall. Sirius followed soon after, burying himself deep in Draco's arse as he came.

"I meant it, about the date," Sirius said after he'd cleaned them (and his wall) with a Cleaning Charm. 

Draco bit his lip. "And if I said no?"

"Then I would say that we won't be doing this again," Sirius replied firmly. His cock lodged a firm protest, but it was over-ruled.

"I—" Draco paused, took a deep breath, and looked Sirius straight in the eyes. "All right. What are you doing tomorrow night?"

Sirius leaned in to give Draco a brief, but passionate, kiss, filled with wonderful promise. He pulled back slowly and grinned. "I think I'm free."

**Author's Note:**

> [Kudos ♥] and [Comments] are fabulous! I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://gracerene09.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
